


in the end

by fandomsteller



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Brendon, First Post, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryan top, again still adding stuff, keep posted tho, not done yet, pls leave comments, turns into a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has been a brat for to long, Ryan decides to teach him a lesson .</p><p> </p><p>Smut, it's plain out smut for over half of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bold_Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold_Cherry/gifts).



Brendon and Ryan were finishing up on stage, Ryan, focusing on the guitar and smiling to himself and the crowd. And Brendon was doing the usual, but never old act were he bounced around stage acting like nobody's business and being as sassy as possible, like everybody loved. " thank you California, for the wonderful show to wrap up our tour. And thank you for the very good, very amazing,weed!. GOODNIGHT CA" Brendon announced over the mix as he bounced backstage. Ryan ,Spence and dallon following soon after. They decided to go eat somthing at a cool new pita place across from the venue."spenceeeeeeeee, speeencceeee" Brendon kept saying annoyingly as he poked spencers shoulder repeatedly. "Brendon! Stop it, what's wrong with you today. DID YOU DRINK COFFEE!" Spencer almost yelled out the last part but stopped himself, remembering he was in public. Dallon just sat there looking at his phone. Ryan, well, he was acting calm. But in his mind, he was about to snap at Brendon for embarrassing him in public. 'calm down' Ryan said to himself, trying to distract himself by looking out the window at the new sheet of snow on the ground. When the waiter came with there food, ( a chicken pita for Brendon and Spencer and ryan, and a cesar grilled chicken sales for dallon), and put it on there table and left. Brendon didn't even think once bfor completely ripping the poor pita apart like an animal. Ryan was grasping his pita so hard it was astonishing that it didint split in half.  
After that Brendon and ryan went to there house.(they are not dating BTW, well kinda,sorta I don't know ). The last straw was when ryan was trying to have peace and quiet. Brendon just walked into there room (yes they shared a bed, to save money.) and spilled soda all over ryans lap. That was when Ryan cracked. He got up and walked towards Brendon. "im so sorry Ryan I didint mean to" Brendon stuttered. Ryan pushed him against the wall. " shut the fuck up Brendon. You always fucking do this. You always embarrass me and just say sorry. Well guess what Brendon, that's not going to cut it this time. I'm gonna teach you a lesson Brendon. Because I should of done this a long time ago, but I tried to be nice. Well this is what you Fucking deserve " Ryan said threw his teeth. Still holding Brendon's neck, Ryan rotated him to the bed and pushed him on the bed mercilessly. " rr-Ryan, im, im real-ly s-sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean to do anything. Pls, pls dont hurt me. I'll do whatever you want. I'm sorry" Brendon begged as he was forced down on the bed. "anything, really. Well, we'll see about that now. Wont we" Brendon could hear the venom in ryans words and Ryan saw the fear in brendons eyes, usually so bright and shinny, now dull and filled with Pain and recognition of some sort. "wha-what are you going to do to me" Brendon stammered. " I already told you im going to teach you a lesson, maybe ill get to see the humiliation of you enjoying it". That's when it clicked in side brendons head. His face whet pale. He tried to crawl away or get up or,mater a fact, move in genral. Ryan kept him pinned down. He chuckled to himself"not getting away that easy, my dear". With one hand Still holding brendon down, Ryan got a handcuff and cuffed Brendons hand to the bed post.he undid both of there pants and shirts. " stop, please" innocent Brendon pleaded. Ryan just took off there boxers to. " Brendon Brendon Brendon, don't you get it, im the boss of you, I own you. I do whatever I want and you cant to anything about it. You know y , Brendon. Because you are a pitiful person." Ryan said as, without warning, he inserted a finger into brendons ass as Brendon cried out in pain. He felt around and when Brendon failed to muffle a moan Ryan knew he found the spot. " you like that Brendon, you like this, you like me fingering you." Ryan, who was on top of him,whispered into his ear, and bit brendons collarbone as Brendon went red. He inserted two more fingers and scissored brendon, causing him to moan, before taking them out. Brendon was sobbing and Ryan loved the irony in it. " awwww, you miss me already, well ill fix that" Ryan mocked. He quickly lined up and pushed into Brendon dry. Brendon yelped in pain and and cried more as he reliesed he could do nothing to prevent this from happening. Ryan wondered if it was brendons first time, because even with the fingering Brendon was still so tight. He decided to ask. "hey bren, is this your first time" he whispered mock seductively into brendons ear. Brendon only answered when Ryan started pushing down on his face, cutting off his air circulation. Brendon muffed something that Ryan couldn't hear. Ryan jerked brendons head up. " what?" "uh huh" Brendon managed to say before his face was shoved down again. " that's so cute, little brendons virginity being taken by his best friend by force and him enjoying it. Are you such a cock wore that even  
When people force you you love it well, I guss basted on this that a yes. Adorable. Cute Brendon like taking in my cock and likes to b forced. This didint have to happen brendon, all you had to do was fucking show me some respect. But i see your enjoying it as much as I am.Do you lik it when people degrade you Brendon, do you get off in the thought of it" Ryan said as he pushed in to Brendon hard Shoving into his prostate. He loved the feel of brendon he pushed and brendon moaned.Brendon was so tight and ryan really was large. To Ryan the sight was amazing. Having Brendon at his mercy he loved it. He loved being able to hurt and abuse Brendon. Hearing him scream and sob as he took all of ryan in. He rammed in again and again making sure to go as hard as he possibly could as he turned brendons head to give him a kiss. Brendon moaned. His tears making the kiss salty. " you like me fucking you hard don't you. U like my big dick shoving into you don't you. It makes you hard and moan doesn't it. Well guss what. I don't love you Brendon, your pathetic, a waste of space. The only reson any of us keep u around is because you sing. Your a nothing, But im not gonna let that tight ass of yours go to waste. That would b a shame now wouldn't it." Ryan Slammed brendon down and pushed into Brendon, holding his hips so hard it would leave bruises . Right then and there Brendons body abandoned him and he came. the tightness around Ryan depend as His best freind clenched around him making Ryan come deep into the ass his best friend. He stayed there for a minute before saying. " I dont love u Brendon, but your mine. Got it your beautiful and your mine and only mine." Ryan quietly said as he enjoyed the view of his his cum along with a little drzzle of blood leak out of the poor little Brendons tight wonderful ass, he knew it hurt like hell but the wrong and inocentness of watching the pitiful sight made Ryan hard all over again as Brendon curled up in a ball , hearing muffled sobs as Brendon reliesed what happen. Ryan walked out and locked the door. Leaving handcuffed brendon to cry himself to sleep.  
He knew he was going to have to fix this latter. But he also knew that things would be different from now on. He just didint know if it would be for better or for worse. After his orgasm and adrenaline from fury had worn off, Ryan started to cry and cry and cry. "im a horrible person, im so sorry, I just cracked, I just cracked" Ryan whispered to himself as he rocked in a ball. He didint know how to fix this. He never told anybody this, but he was in love with Brendon. Even know he felt ashamed about this, he always had dark fantasies about taking Brendon by force. But this shouldn't have happened he should of just calmed down. It was an accident, all ryan did was find an excuse to live his fantasy out. How was he going to fix this, he couldn't have the person he loved the most hating him. Then he remembered, Brendon was still handcuffed to the bed. Before he Opened the door he leaned up against it to listen to what was happening on the other side: Brendon was still sobbing. He knew this wouldn't fix it but he went in the room. As soon as he entered he heard Brendon whisper. "im so sorry Ryan. This is all my fault. I'm just a nothing, im so so sorry I deserve this. I deserve to die. Nobody would miss me." Ryan could barley hear the last part but he knew he Wasn't ment to hear it at all. He went to Brendon, Brendon flinched in fear because he was both physically and mentally hurt. Ryan talked as he undid the handcuffs " no,Brendon,I didn't mean what I said. I do love you. Brenny plea-" Brendon cut him short."no, you don't Ryan" Brendon half whined half whispered," no body dose, our friends don't my parents don't you don't. I've seen this before ok, people say they love you , but as soon as they get what they want. They don't love you any more. This is no different than any other time Ryan. I just want to be alone."" no Brendon I-" " just stop ok, im fine, I always have been always will be" Brendon said as he got up. (ryan noticed that Brendon was bleeding and severely limping, wich he knew hurt bad. Even no Brendon pretended like he was ok). And Brendon lead Ryan to the door of his room,(there room) and pushed him out the door. Ryan didn't stop him as he heard the click of a lock and Brendon get back in bed. Quietly murmuring somthing that he couldn't make out. Ryan slept on the couch that night just staring up at the wall, what was he gonna do. The next day Ryan woke up. At first he was happy, because he was looking forward to going to the movies with Brendon like they planned, but then he remembered everything that happened yesterday. He remembered the hatred, the abuse, the sobbing and the crying, the guilt. He remembered the guilt,the infiltrating stabbing feeling that you get when someone you love dies, and you think of everything you could have done for them even know you did nothing wrong. That's how Ryan felt, expect for he did do something wrong, he did something VERY wrong. A few minutes later, Spencer texted Ryan that him and Dallon, who also lived together, were going to come over to drop off a new movie they thought Brendon and him might like. Ryan was freaking Out, how was he going to explain to Spencer and Dallon that he raped and injured brendon. What was he gonna say " hey sorry Brendon cant come out, I raped him yesterday and he feels ashamed that I took his V-card by force. Also he cant walk because I fucked him so hard he was bleeding and has a bad limp. But its ok, he spilled soda on my pants so we're even." Yea, that's definitely the thing to say to your best freinds who are also brendons freinds, Ryan thought. About half an hour later he heard a Knock on the door." Hey Spence, Dallon, come in" ryan said uneasily. " hey where's Brendon" Dallon said. "i-um, he's -" and as If on cue Brendon came out if the room. All clean and dressed in some lazy Saturday clothes, smiling and bright. He wasn't depressed and he wasn't limping (Although Nobody else Noticed it, Ryan saw fear,sadness, and pain in brendons eyes).y was Brendon doing this. "hey bren how ya doing""good, so what movie did you get" . Brendon heard Ryan talking on the phone. " avengers" "sweet, u wanna sit" "yea, only for a minute tho. Me an Dallon are gonna go bowling". That sat down and talked for about an hour. Brendon sat right next to Ryan an acted like nothing happened.(even know Brendon was shaking). After Spencer and Dallon left, Brendon was heading back to the room. Ryan had to ask. "why?" Ryan said clearly and conspicuously "what" Brendon murmured as he limped to the room." Why, why did you just act like everything was fine, y did you not tell them, y did you cover for me" ryan asked, he just had to know. " u wanna know y I covered for you Ryan, u really wanna know. I covered for u because even after everything that happened, after everything you did, I still care about u. I ill always cover for you, I will always help you, and I will always care about you. No matter what you do, i will ALWAYS be there for you." He quietly added " I love you Ryan, and im a fool for it" "bren wait, when I said I love you I meant it." He rushed over to Brendon." I always have. And I wont just use you. I do love u at least giv me a chance please" he said as he swooped up Brendon and kissed him. "I love you Brendon" he said against his mouth. " im the biggest fool in the world for giving you another chance" Brendon wined in ryans mouth. "shall we take this to the bedroom, brenny" Ryan said with a devious smile as he guided Brendon to the bed room. " Brendon, I want to have sex with you, with your consent. Because I want to show you just how much I love you. Because I do love you. Can we" " I trust you Ryan, but im just letting you know. I have no experience" " I prefer to do all the work, wich means topping. U prefer bottom right" Brendon blushed as he nodded. "ok , just let me do all the work" Ryan said as be got both of them naked. " u ok" " im fine""ok im going to finger u now ok" "ok" Brendon breathed. Ryan inserted on finger, finding the spot again. He added two , three fingers before pulling them out. Slowly, Brendon Whimpered in anticipation. " what?" Ryan said, already knowing what it ment. He just wanted to hear the words come out of brendons sweet, sweet mouth. " Ryan I want"" u want?" " I want you to""you want me to what Brendon." Ryan said with lust in his voice. Brendon couldn't take it any more. " god dammet ryan, I want you to fuck me ok, you happy ,I said it. I want you to dominate me with no mercy. I want you to come over hear and pound into me hard and fuck me till I cant move for days." Brendon cried out. Ryan Couldn't wait either. He Practically ran over to the bed. He got on top of Brendon and lined up. He pushed in slowly savoring the moment. He quickly sped up his trust each one faster and harder then the last. Each time Ryan trust into Brendon he moaned. Hearing Brendon moan was like hearing angel sing. What pushed him over the edge was when Brendon came. Specifically when he moaned out ryans Name. "rrrrrryyyyyyaaaaannnnn"Brendon said, it came out in a velvety throughty voice. That was all it took for Ryan to give one last hard thrusts as he came deep in to his beloved lovers Tight body, filling it with semen. They sat there, Ryan spooning Brendon" I love you brenny" Ryan said as he ruffled brendons hair" I love you to Ryan" the n was airy Brendon said as they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
The next day Ryan woke up first. Like he always did. He held Brendon closer and spooned him a little bit more as he hummed In to brendons hair. He gently drew circles around brendons back,then Down his spine, then carefully around his thighs. " hey brenny, you awake" Ryan whispered, as it was only 4:15 am. "no, im not, and u shouldn't b either" Brendon said in his half asleep voice. "fine but only if you come closer" Ryan stated. He grabbed brendons soft smooth waist and gently moved Brendon over. Brendon was both littler,younger,lighter,and smaller than Ryan. The fact that they were both naked wasn't nunafing the situation either. Ryan slowly inserted his member into the now sleeping boy and nestled him as he fell back to sleep.  
They decided to go out for lunch. They went to Starbucks and got coffee and sandwiches. Ryan was all for the fact that they went out for lunch, but he noticed Brendon was a little bit uneasy about this. He noticed it in the smallest ways. The way he tapped his foot,the way his eyes moved around from place to place. And the most obvious, how Brendon couldn't look at Ryan. The way that when ever his eyes got close to Ryan's they instantly darted to a random table or customer. He then noticed in that exact second that mater of fact, Brendon hadn't made eye contact with him all day. When they got back to the apartment, it was 7pm. "uh, goodnight Ryan, love u" Brendon said in a scared voice. Ryan was Worried about Brendon. Was there something he missed. Did he do something. Was it because of what he did earlier this morning. He thought that there had to be something more to this that he definitely WAS missing.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ryan walked to there room, he heard sobbing. "Brendon,can I come in" Ryan said."yea" Brendon said in an attempted happy voice." Bren, what's wrong" "Ryan, I-its nothing""Brendon, please""Ryan don't worry about it""brendon, TELL ME", Ryan said in a fed up voice. The reaction he got was one that he didn't expect "Ryan, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, ill do what ever you want, ill kiss you, ill let you hit me, ill let you fuck me just please don't hurt me" Ryan looked t Brendon in disbelief. The Brendon that he knew, the Brendon that hopped around on stage, the one that always smiled, the one that was up at 3:30 in the morning singing to Madonna would never do this. This was not the Brendon he knew, this was not his Brendon at all. Ryan moved from his position in the doorway over to Brendon. He sat on the bed and hugged Brendon. He felt Brendon tense up but he didn't let go. He buried his hands into Brendon's hair and whispered into Brendon's ear,"angel, what's wrong, I love you""Ryan, you don't have to pretend to love me, I know you just want to use me, and that's fine, just don't mess with my emotions,please" Brendon said in a voice that sounded like pure sadness."baby,I don't want to use you, I want you. Why would you even say that. I love your body brendon, but I love you even more, why would you say that"."because that's what he wanted, to just use me". Ryan lifted his head and looked straight into Brendon's eyes"who,Brendon,who used you"Brendon's words came out as a sniffle , "p-Pete". Ryan held him even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post its not done yet. Um. I love yall guys and thanks.


End file.
